Guarding
by TheSchubita
Summary: It looks like he's got himself a guard dog. How curious.


Hello everyone!

This is a continuation of my other ficlet "Protective". I had the notes lying around for ages, but I just had some brutal exams and hadn't had the energy to write. They're over, so here I am.

This was actually written in small pieces I wrote on my iPone whenever inspiration struck, and then sent it via email. It was a bitch to arrange the pieces together and make them fit. Not doing that again.

I haven't read the books, sorry. I only know the movies. So if there are any mistakes, please excuse me.

Okay, now to the usual rant:

**Disclaimer**: Since I'm not rich, the "Diary of a wimpy Kid series" aren't mine. Only this idea and what came of it is mine and the OC's you might find.

**Warnings**: Not many, this time it's just about a breakup, a little brother, a big brother, and a biting toddler.

**Rating:** not sure, but there are some "shits" and "fucks" in it. M?

**Summary**: It looks like he's got himself a guard dog. How curious.

.

* * *

.

You wouldn't give it to his brother but he's actually kind of sensitive. He picks up various moods and is apprehensive of the things going around him. Also, he is not as much of a bad boy he would like you to think. Much nicer and compassionate than he lets on. Greg knows that since his seventh grade, where his brother had been very wounded when Greg more or less had betrayed his trust. There's still a slight feeling of remorse whenever he thinks about that time.

And yes, he is a little pest, and he bitches at his brother and friendly insults him as any brother should do, but he knows there is a barrier not to cross.

Also, he loves his brother unconditionally. It sounds cheesy, but he really does. It's hard to imaging it sometimes, even for Greg himself. When he was younger, he had believed that he despised his brother. Looking back, he realized he had been an idiot, plain and simple. He thinks that the shit they had pulled against each other when they were younger had probably made the love he felt unconditional. He knows, he'd do anything for Rodrick. (but don't tell him that). Because, Rodrick would do anything for him too.

So when he walks into the garage this one fine day and finds Rodrick's current girlfriend Molly Waters making out with Matthew the guitarist, Greg knows he's in deep shit. He stumbles backwards out, mouth agape. Thankfully, they did not notice him. Greg frowns. He feels like beating up something, preferably the two people still happily making out in the garage.

There are things little brothers should not have to decide on their own. For fucks sake, he's only barely fifteen. What do you do when put in a situation like this? Will you be honest with the most important person in your life right now or will you you protect them from an ugly truth and lie to them? Fuck.

How could that cunt do that to his brother? How _dare_ she? Rodrick practically worships the ground she's walking on, and she kicks him in the balls like that. He normally doesn't curse like that, but he's felt that angry only a handful of times in his life, and he didn't know words like that then.

.

For the next few days, Greg's busy giving the two culprits the evil eye, tormenting himself figuring out what the hell he's supposed to do and avoiding his brother. He knows that Rodrick will catch up quickly, bur he cannot look his brother in the eye right now. He wants to tell his brother so, _so_ very badly what that bitch and his so-called friend are doing behind his back, but then Rodrick would get a text message and he'd look down on his phone and smile. And that smile just makes Greg want to yell and scream and tear the phone out of his hands but finds himself unable to. Because that smile is just so damn adorable, he can't take it and yes, he's aware that's _Rodrick_ of all people right there but he wants to see that smile more often, rather than the usual scowl, preferably not when it's based on a lie.

Rodrick commented his behaviour with the words "Have you gotten your first period?"

What a dick.

.

.

Normally, he'd go to Rodrick, but that option's not a available now. It sucks when the person you trust the most is your pain-in-the-ass brother. He sighs, makes sure Rodrick isn't home yet and makes his way dreadfully slow to the kitchen, where he knows he'll find his mother. He needs advice, and he needs it so desperately he goes to his mother.

.

"Mom?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I need to talk to you," he says. He doesn't want to.

His mother's eyes widen a fraction. "Of course, if you're busy," he starts, but she's faster. "No no, sweetie, it's just been a while since you said that to me. Of course you can talk to me."

He sighs. "Well, let's assume I have a friend," his mother nods all business-like. He's already regretting this. "And this friend saw something that he shouldn't have, and that something would hurt their br- another friend," he glances fearfully at his mother, but she didn't notice his almost slip-up, thank god, "would they know. But, withholding that something makes that friend feel awful, because it's something terrible." Here, his mother pauses, and narrows her eyes at him. He swallows. "What should my friend do?"

She inclines her head, signaling him she's still thinking. Then, she asks the question he dreaded; "And what was that terrible thing you- err _your friend_ saw?" Great. He knew he couldn't fool his own mother.

He simply responds with "I can't say." She frowns at him.

"Why?" Gee, she sure is stubborn.

"Because," he answers with an air of finality. His mother sniffed.

"Very well," she says. "_Your friend_ should analyze what is more important; his friends well-being, or the truth that could hurt him. When you figure that out, you should know what to do. Although, I'd really wish you'd tell me what exactly happe-"

"And how do I – I mean_ my friend_ – figure out what's important, because I really have no clue how to do that. Can't you tell me something?" He interrupts her.

"No." He blinks. "As long as you don't tell me what is going on, I can't help you." His eyes narrow.

"That's blackmail," he snorts at her.

"No, it's offering you advice." Yeah right.

"Fine. Then don't help me. I can figure it out on my own."

He walks of, well aware he just sassed his mother. It's more satisfying than he thought.

.

So, his Mom didn't work. He should have known. It was one of the most awkward talks he had since his parents gave him "the talk". Yay. Proven once more that his parents are the most clueless people in the world, he'll just skip dad and move on.

.

He really wanted to barf at the scene displayed in front of him. There he was, just wanting to get a bowl of cereals on a peaceful Saturday morning, and then there was them, giggling and cuddling and making sickeningly sweet faces at each other on the couch. So Rodrick still didn't know what was going on behind his back, if the goofy expression on his face is any clue, and Molly surely hadn't told him, seeing the disgusting display before him. He should tape this and show everyone how much his brother is not being a badass right now. He scowls, and stomps off back to his room again.

He needs a plan.

Right. Now.

.

.

In hindsight, he should not have breached the topic with "I need to tell you something, but you need to keep it a secret," but who would have thought that a fifteen year old boy could become white as a sheet and look like he just peed in his pants in less than 5 seconds. Poor Rowley, he was probably scarred for the rest of his life, and it was his fault too. Greg had just given a resigned sigh and had let it slide. Best friend option was out too, and there was just no way he'd ask Chiraq or – god forbid – _Fregley_. He was running out of options.

.

So, since he couldn't ask any of the guys, couldn't ask his parents and there's no one else he could talk to he trusted enough. And he was still dancing around his brother, and avoiding the garage like nobody's business. He was still as clueless than he was at the beginning. Shit.

Until he bumped into his longtime crush Holly.

Holly Hills.

She was the probably sweetest girl in his whole class and she always seemed to be so mature and on top of her game. He was pretty sure she could give some advice he could actually use.

.

Well, he thought wrong. Apparently, fifteen year old girls still had their heads up in a sparkling cloud, and thought that everyone should just "listen to your heart". He had enjoyed talking to her, and her presence in general had given him butterflies like usual, but that advice was even more useless than the one his mother had given him.

Now he was officially out of options.

.

.

"Honey, would you get me some ice cream from the freezer, please?"

Their freezer is in the garage. He starts, and no, he really doesn't want to go in there again, thank you very much. But arguing with his mom will get him nowhere, and besides, band practice is not gonna be for another half hour, so he should be safe.

He gets up and leaves towards to the garage "Fine, be right back."

.

He wishes someone would invent brainbleach. Seriously, at this rate, he's gonna need it badly. He walked in. Again. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and wonders if he should make himself scarce or actually say something, but the decision is taken from him when he hears a certain pair of footsteps just outside the garage. '_Oh, shit._'

He races out and yes, there is Rodrick making his way towards the garage. '_Thinkthinkthinkthink,_' his mind races, but he cannot come up with something fast enough. So, he simply stands in the path between Rodrick and the garage. He wants Rodrick to know, but not like that.

Rodrick raises an eyebrow as his little brother gets in the way. "Go scram," he says in a bored tone. Greg doesn't budge. And Rodrick has a temper.

"Wimp, get out of my way right now, or I'll make you." His threats aren't all harmless and Greg knows that. He gulps, but shakes his head no.

"Kid, don't make me seriously mad. I'm having a particularly nice day." Ah, the well-practiced scowl makes his appearance. Greg decides to stall.

"Why shouldn't I?" he says in a flippant tone, and wow, he's gonna suffer for this.

You can almost see Rodricks aura darken as he takes a step forwards. He growls.

"Step. Away. Now."

"Nu-uh."

Rodrick reaches out and shoves his brother away. "I don't have times for this. I got band-practice in twenty minutes and my other drumstick is missing. Move it."

He walks past Greg, who stumbles to get back on his feet. '_Nonono._'

He goes for a grab of the arm of his brother but is shoved off easily. Rodrick's almost at the door. **No**.

"Wait!" He yells, because, he just cannot let his brother enter. His brother frowns, turns back and asks "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

"Do you trust me?" Greg asks, and look, he actually managed to catch his brother off guard.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks again.

Rodrick is dumbfounded. "What kind of stupid question is that? I'm not gonna answer that." He turns to open the door.

"If you trust me, _and I know you do_, then please, do not open that door now." he says in a desperate tone. Hand on the door handle, Rodrick turns.

"Tell me one good reason why," he says cautiously.

"You don't want to, trust me," Greg says, and he feels a tiny spark of hope that maybe, maybe he can sit his brother down before anything bad happens, because Rodrick has that kind of expression on his face he always does when he's really listening.

"And why wouldn't I want to? This is only my practice room. I doubt I'll find anything new, unless you did something."

"I promise I'll tell you everything, just, for gods sake, get away from the door!"

For a moment, Greg believes, he really believes that his brother will listen to him just once. Then, his hopes are crushed as Rodrick shrugs and opens the damn door and freezes up.

.

He knows, **_Rodrick knows_**, and Greg just wants to crawl in a hole and just die. Now he wished he'd told him himself. Because, finding out first hand when walking into the Garage? Definitely not a good way to find out. And then Rodrick turns away from the scene displayed in front of him, and Greg's heart breaks just a little. That is not an expression he wants to see on his brother ever again. Then, as Rodrick makes his hasty exit without uttering a word the spell is broken and everyone takes to storm after Rodrick. Greg simply throws the Garage door closed and turns the key before the other two can reach it, and feels a tiny spark of satisfaction at their adamant voices to let them out. They had it coming.

Then he storms after his brother, who's almost reached his own bedroom. Greg manages to catch up just in time. He holds on to Rodrick's elbow and quietly says; "I'm sorry."

Rodrick stays quiet for a short moment. "How long did you know?" The question is whispered in a toneless voice and so quietly spoken Greg almost didn't hear him. He bites his lip guiltily.

"A while." He admits, and he can feel Rodrick trembling, although he doesn't know if it from anger or something else. Then he feels himself slammed on the wall and there's Rodrick's hand in his shirt, face just inches away from his own and he reads anger, and sorrow. His stomach churns.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" his brother hisses at him, and Greg has never been more afraid in his life than right now. He opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. Rodrick shakes him. "Answer me you little shit!"

"I didn't know how! I was going to, god I wanted to so so very badly, but I just couldn't! And I certainly didn't want you to find out like that! _I'm sorry_!" he cries, and he wants to cry because he could swear he sees unshed tears in Rodrick's eyes.

The grip tightens, before it lessens and then Rodrick lets him go completely. His face is unreadable, but not hostile anymore. He turns, and makes his way up to his room without another word.

"Rod..."

"Not now. We'll talk, but if you try and follow me now, I'll end you." Greg sighs, and then says, "I'll wait." Rodrick's door slams shut, and Greg stands alone in the hallway. Then, he hears the loud music of his brother going off, and he knows it'll be a while until his brother comes out of that room again. He slides down the wall and decides to wait it out.

.

He hears them long before they appear. Their hushed, frantic voices follow them ahead of their path to Rodrick's room. Greg sits at the end of the stairs that go up to Rodrick's bedroom. And he'll be damned if he lets one of those two pass.

Then, they stumble up the stairs, clothes still in a slight disarray and faces flushed. He stands up, slowly, and clenches his fists.

They halt, surprised at the sight of him. For a minute or so, no one speaks and they simply stare each other down. Molly is the first to break the silence.

"Is – is he up in his room?" She asks, hesitantly. Greg can't help but growl, "Why do you care?" She frowns, but before she can say anything, Matt interrupts.

"Look, I can tell he's up there. Let me through, so I can explain-"

Greg snorts. "What's there to explain? His girlfriend and one of his best friends cheated on him. I doubt there's anything left to explain." Oh, wow, he sounds a lot braver than he feels like. And then there is Matt, towering over him, and nope, not intimidated at all. Still, there's just no way he'll budge just yet.

"Let me pass through right now, or I'll make you." Matt hisses, taking a step forwards.

"No."

And there is a hand in his shirt again and he's lifted up, with a fist lifted to strike him, with a shrieking girl in the background. Where are his parents when you actually need them for once? This one was gonna hurt, because Matt is two heads taller than him and four years older, and Greg is still a scrawny fifteen year old. He wonders how he's going to explain his parents that one, but then, something incredible happens. Greg hears a shrilly voice call out "Bubby!" and then Matt the guitarist falls on the floor, crying out in shock, gripping his leg.

There is a tousled shock of red hair standing between Greg and Matt, looking as menacing as a four year old toddler can probably manage. If the situation wasn't so serious, Greg would've laughed his ass of. Manny, of all people, had **_bit_ **Matts leg, and had thus successfully saved his older brother from getting a shiner.

Matt scrawled on his feet, slightly limping, mouth agape. Then, he snarls, his body set in motion to launch himself at the two Heffleys, but before anything can happen, there is a stern voice calling out, "What in the _world_ is going on here?"

Mom.

Molly and Matt start, and turn around. His mother looks positively frightening. Good thing Greg's not on the receiving end. The two troublemakers start rambling a few apologies, and some unclear explanations, before they all but run down the stairs and out of the Heffley household.

His mother turns to the two remaining brothers. "Well?" she asks again.

"Don't worry mom, everything is okay. We just had a smaller disagreement." Understatement of the century.

"I heard screaming." She says doubtfully.

"We~ll, it was maybe a very loud one, but for now, everything is okay." He repeats. He's getting good at this.

"Are you lying to me, Greg Heffley? Because you know how I feel about that," Mom says sternly. He gives her the most innocent expression he can, and shakes his head no. She stares him down for a minute or so, then thankfully relents and leaves with the words "Dinner will be ready soon, wash up."

He breathes a sigh of relief. He turns to Manny, and, hey, is that a piece of jeans hanging from his mouth? **Awesome**.

Then, he highfives his younger brother. "Manny, I swear I'll take you out to ice cream every day for a month for this. You were incredible."

Manny just grins happily and wobbles down the stairs after his mother. Greg huffs a tiny laugh and settles down the stairs which follow up to Rodrick's room again.

He'll wait.

.

.

Up in his room, Rodrick shuts the door just as quietly as he opened it. No matter how loud his music's turned up, there was just no way he couldn't have heard the commotion downstairs. The corner of his mouth turn slightly upwards.

It looks like he's got himself a guard dog. How curious.

.


End file.
